


The last day on Earth

by neildreamsoftodd



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Angst, Anime, Break Up, Comfort, Crying, Ex-Lover, Hurt, Kate Miller-Heidke, Love, M/M, Sad, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi - Freeform, Song Fanfic, Songfic, Takano Masamune - Freeform, Vomiting, i'M SAD, puking, ritsu onodera - Freeform, ritsu onodera x takano masamune, song fanfiction, the last day on earth, yokozawa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neildreamsoftodd/pseuds/neildreamsoftodd
Summary: Basically just Ritsu crying over Takano because that guy has left him and is now back together with his ex-lover Yokozawa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I watched this anime and it changed my opinion about anime entirely.  
> Also, the writing fever has packed me again and I HAD TO write this shit.  
> Enjoy it if you can! ;)

While it was raining outside, Ritsu Onodera was lying in his bed and thought about Masamune Takano who was now living with the man that had gathered the broken pieces of his heart and put a new heart into him. The man whose name was Yokozawa. Ritsu couldn't help but feel hurt since Takano knew how much he hated this man and that he better shouldn't go out with him. It had been six weeks since they broke up but it still hurt like the living hell. 

“Takano”, Onodera whispered and felt his eyes fill with tears. “Why have you left me?” He lay in a fetal position and was shaking of the pain he felt in his heart and almost everywhere in his body. 

**Look down**  
**The ground below is crumbling**  
**Look up**  
**The stars are all exploding**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah ho, hi (hi, hi, hi)**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (yeah, yeah, yeah)**

Most of the time, when he was working on his scripts in Marukawa Publishing, he could forget his problems for a while since he was always absolutely concentrated on what he was doing, so that he couldn't notice anything Takano probably did. In general, Ritsu had always put work first on his priority list but the older he was getting, the more he wished for a person who stayed. 

**It's the last day on earth**  
**In my dreams (my dreams, my dreams) In my dreams (my dreams, my dreams)**  
**It's the end of the world**  
**And you've come back to me**  
**In my dreams**

Ritsu heard laughter from the flat next to his. He had heard them laugh together often enough to know that Takano was with Yokozawa. These noises caused Onodera to grasp his chest where his broken heart was located and burst into tears. Soon enough he was fully crying and shouting and suddenly the walls felt too thin because he could hear freaking everything.  
He could pick up that Takano told Yokozawa how thankful he was for him being there. Onodera could almost see him smile while he was saying this. His warm, soft smile that once used to comfort Ritsu when he was feeling down. The truth was that it wasn't his anymore. Takano's smile didn't belong to him anymore. It belonged to his ex-boyfriend again, it belonged to Yokozawa again.  
Ritsu grabbed his stomach since it had started to churn and was making him feel sick. 

He started to gag and hasted to the bathroom where he started to scream again because it just hurt so freaking much. He knelt down in front of the toilet seat and pushed himself forward to throw up. He heaved, put his hand on his from being upset gurgling stomach and hurled. So it went for minutes that soon turned into an hour and suddenly there was a knock on Onodera's door. 

“Hey, Onodera! Are you okay in there?”, a deep male concern-laced voice asked. 

Ritsu recognized Takano immediately. That was why he tried to keep quiet which was complicated considering he was sick. And few seconds later he was throwing up again. 

“Onodera, I can hear that you are not okay and I'm going to break in now to assist you”, Takano said. After a loud bang, he was in Ritsu's flat. 

“Hi”, Ritsu whispered weakly, his voice laced with tears, as Takano crouched down behind him on the floor and held his dark-brown hair out of his face. 

“It's okay, Onodera. I'm here with you. You can stop crying now”, Takano said quietly and kissed his head gently. 

Usually that would have brought Ritsu out of his concept but now he was too sick to stand up, stem his hands into his hips and shout “Takano”. Instead, he was crying harder because his lover was there again. 

**Between the dust and the debris**  
**There's a light surrounding you and me**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah ho, hi (hi, hi, hi)**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**It's the last day on earth**  
**In my dreams (my dreams, my dreams) In my dreams (my dreams, my dreams)**  
**It's the end of the world**  
**And you've come back to me**  
**In my dreams**

After a few minutes Ritsu didn't feel sick anymore and wanted to stand up but Takano held him back.

He took his hand. “Onodera, stay! Because I'm here to stay!”

Ritsu shook his head sadly, inwardly biting his lips for the stupid words he was going to say. “Why stay with me when you can be with Yokozawa? I'm sure he's better than me, he won't hurt you like I once did.”

Takano grabbed his wrist and pulled him down on the floor next to him. “Onodera, look at me! See the pain you're causing me with saying I should stay with Yokozawa. When are you finally going to understand that I want to be with you and nobody else? Why don't you believe that I love you?“

Ritsu looked into his brown eyes and saw all the agony. He couldn't help it but swallow hard. But he gained his voice fast again – and his voice was loud. „You wanted to break up! Or else you wouldn't have kissed Yokozawa!“

„When would I have kissed Yokozawa?“, Takano shouted back, his eyes still showing the same hurt. 

„I have seen you and Yokozawa in the conference room. Remember when we had that conference and after it you told me to go back to work but you stayed back with Yokozawa? First I really went back to work but you were taking too long and I began to worry about you. That's why I went back to that conference room just to find you two kissing! That's why I broke up with you!“, Ritsu screamed, tears spilling on the bathroom floor. “By the way, where is your fine new boyfriend now? And why aren't you with him?“

With these words, Ritsu was suddenly grabbed hard by the wrist and being dragged out of the room smelling of puke and placed on the bed in his bedroom. While he was lying on his back, Takano was huddling above him. His brown eyes were dark and dangerous. 

„You don't know anything, Onodera, but still you dare to accuse me of cheating on you. Yokozawa has comforted me because you broke my heart once again. Remember when it was raining outside and I just wanted to go home with you to share my umbrella with you so that you wouldn't get sick? You just turned me down although I wanted to protect you. I didn't even want to kiss you, I wanted you to stay dry in order not to get sick. That you assumed I would only want to fuck you - that hurt me. Then I was there again, on that point where I was ten years ago after you had left me. I was broken and the next day, when I told Yokozawa he comforted me in this way he always did. You must never forget, he has been my boyfriend in the time you were gone. But you know what? No matter how much you hurt me, no matter how cold you turn, I just can't stop loving you! So, stop saying that I've cheated on you! You make my life a living hell but still I love you!“, Takano bursted out crying and hugged Onodera tightly, nuzzling his chest. “By the way, Yokozawa has gone home because I told him to go away. I heard you cry and gag and I wanted to take care of you.“

The dangerous glint of his eyes was replaced with pure agony. Ritsu felt his heart start to beat faster and his cheeks get red and hot but that wasn't because of love, that was because of shame. Also he now understood the pain that Takano had been always carrying. 

“Takano“, he whispered but he didn't know what to say. 

The tall black-haired man pressed his head into his chest and cried. 

And you hold me closer than I can ever remember being held  
And I'm not afraid to sleep now, if we can stay like this until 

**It's the last day on earth**  
**In my dreams (my dreams, my dreams) In my dreams (my dreams, my dreams)**  
**It's the end of the world**  
**And you've come back to me**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah ho, hi (hi, hi, hi)**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (yeah, yeah, yeah)**

“Takano, I'm so sorry“, Onodera said quietly, although he knew that these words wouldn't ever be able to mend his lover's broken heart. In addition, the sad truth was that Ritsu couldn't ever promise he wouldn't hurt Takano ever again. That's also what made saying sorry so difficult and at some point meaningless. 

Takano didn't answer. He was asleep in Onodera's arms that would hopefully never leave him again. 

**In my head I replay our conversations**  
**Over and over til they feel like hallucinations**  
**You know me, I love to lose my mind**  
**And every time anybody speaks your name I still feel the same**  
**I ache, I ache, I ache inside**

**In my head I replay our conversations**  
**Over and over til they feel like hallucinations**  
**You know me, I love to lose my mind (it's the last)**  
**And every time anybody speaks your name I still feel the same**  
**I ache, I ache, I ache inside (day on earth)**

**I ache, I ache, I ache inside**  
**I ache, I ache, I ache inside**  
**I ache, I ache, I ache inside**

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I hope you had your fun and now....  
> CRITIZISE ME!!!!!


End file.
